Princes of the Universe
by Acushla
Summary: It was always a contest between us- from our looks to our partners and ultimately our status within the school. Nothing was ever too much to try and out do. But when did it become about how far we'd let this thing between us go on in order to win? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing :(.

Hey all! I stumbled across a small fic of this pairing the other day and thought that it was too cute a match to pass up. This is hopefully going to be a nice, humorous off-set to my other fic. Hope you all enjoy, let the Drama Queen-dom ensure!

* * *

><p><strong>Princes of the Universe : Chapter One<strong>

Typically I wouldn't consider myself a morning person- I even tried to appeal to Headmistress McGonagall in my third year that classes shouldn't be held so early as sleep is an integral part for any growing teen. Plus it is nearly impossible to look perfect each morning with such little prep before breakfast. Nearly. I boast the record of being one the best groomed and put together out of the entire Great Hall each morning for while my classmates are weary eyed and sluggish, I've already been up for over an hour in order to achieve perfection. Granted, the Headmistress shot down my appeal, but Merlin knows she could use a bit of extra time in the morning as well to tame that beehive she calls a bun and maybe invest in some of that wrinkle treatment Mama is so fond of.

Perfection is the only word I could use to describe my appearance after a proper session of getting ready. But there are those days, as infrequent as logical articles are published in the Quibbler, that my lack of being a morning person haunts me. It is those days, like today, that I cannot wait for classes to be over so I can pamper myself to cope with everyone seeing me outside of my prime.

I can feel people's eyes on me; disapprovingly picking apart my ponytail that was not expertly slicked back but ridden with awful cowlicks. I see their horror at the black circles lining my eyes from last night's lack of sleep due to a horrid History of Magic essay and me being unable to find my foundation this morning. I feel as if I am emanating a stench as, although I had washed this morning, I was unable to visit the Prefect's bathroom and take my bath that leaves me smelling like lavender. It's like being an exhibit in some horrid muggle zoo – Look children, there is Louis Weasley, he's typically a find specimen of the human male but you may want to stay away today lest you catch normalcy.

"Louis?"

"What?" I snarled, dropping my fork as breakfast suddenly became less appealing.

"Um…I was just gonna ask if you were going to eat your bacon," Albus said cautiously. When you come from such a large family, you tend to make forge a buddy system so that you always have a partner for whatever adventure or game comes up and you aren't left alone. Growing up, I was always the odd one out as I was in between the ages of the rest of my cousins. Since that buddy system carries over to school as well, I was worried who exactly I was going to end up with my first time leaving on Platform 9 ¾. Lycan and Lysander were godsends that year and when Albus arrived the following one, he and I became almost comically close since Rose was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Sorry Al," I offered with an apologetic smile. "I'm not eating it, you can have it." Albus hungrily scooped the bacon off of my plate and started shoveling it into his mouth.

"Just so you know, you look fine," Albus said in between bites. My lips tightened in annoyance that I was so easy to read but I didn't let it show any other way. Instead, I ran a hand over the top of my head to make sure I didn't have any fly aways.

"I should never look just 'fine'," I replied. Albus scoffed, rolling his eyes. He never had to worry about such things as looks as we was the star Seeker for the house- build much wider and appearance more rugged than anything I'd ever go for. Yet it worked for him- mismatched clothing and all. I guess women didn't see clashing as an eyesore as much as my delicate self.

"Whatever Louis," Albus said with a chuckle. "If I looked like your 'fine' I'd be content with myself."

"I also don't accept contentment- there is always something more to achieve." That earned a full-fledged laugh from the brunette and despite my horror at being in public, I allowed myself a small grin. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed various members of the house look towards Albus and me, eyes admiring the pair of us as if any other morning. Maybe they also can't spot atrocities when they see one, I humored as a pretty Seventh Year caught my gaze and offered a large smile of her own.

The attention of the table was turned away from my cousin and I by the doors to the Hall opening with a commanding boom. Breakfast was halfway over and I was thankful that I was in a good viewing position as to who was the cause of such a late disturbance as craning for a look would be too conspicuous. My eyes narrowed as I recognized the one other person who could somewhat challenge me in a beauty contest, if Hogwarts ever hosted one.

"Well, looks like Malfoy had a good night," Albus joked, turning back to his food with an amused snort. Half the Hall went back to eating while the other half, myself included, watched the blonde saunter across the room with a half-smirk gracing his lips and a small brunette trailing beside him with a triumphant grin.

Hair purposefully and meticulously styled to be unruly and robes that fit him so well that the quality of the material was evident, the younger blonde looked exceptional. Once again, my hand made it's way through the top of my hair to make sure the unfinished locks were in place.

With hundreds of eyes on him, it seemed as if Malfoy could pinpoint my gaze specifically as he turned towards the Gryffindor table, smirk turning into a wolfish grin. Turning away as airily as I could muster with the state I was in, I made sure that he knew I was not impressed.

Somewhere along the line the two of us had fallen into a competition of sorts. It may have been egged on by our deep-rooted house rivalries, of maybe even because of our loyalty to our surnames, but it was most likely caused by the fact we both sought out the same partners. Since then, it has been a game of best dressed and preened with both of us having our victories in winning in the looks as well as the partners department. Although I was definitely accumulating more wins than he. Today, though, would not be one if that smile had anything to say about it.

I avoided leaving the Great Hall with any speed, wanting to avoid confrontation in my condition but the later it got the more it occurred to me I should have left already as he had arrived late and was never one to forgo a meal. Thankfully, Albus and his endless stomach offset my anxious waiting.

"Do you think I could use some of Dominique's hair straightening oils?" I questioned, noticing Albus was slowing down with his eating.

"I think Dominique doesn't even need her hair oils. Maybe give some to Rosie but your hair is already straight," Albus replied.

"It's wavy. That's a horrible in-between state that is neither straight or curly, like my hair just can't make up it's mind," I sighed in exasperation.

"I'm pretty sure it's straight," Albus repeated.

"As if Louis would know much of that," a familiar voice joked warmly. Both Albus and I looked towards the new addition to the conversation to be greeted by a childish smile from Albus's brother. While I usually would dive into an explanation of how my choice of partners is more mature and does not discriminate, I knew that it would be lost on James especially in his humorous state.

"It's scary how you have my little brother fashion savvy, Louis," James teased as he walked by, "Might give the ladies the wrong impression about him too." The elder Potter emphasized this by ruffling Albus's hair, earning a laugh from Fred and the blonde that accompanied them.

"Oh James, speaking of that, I have just the cream for you! Just got it in my monthly trial package from Witches Weekly- it's supposed to do wonders for warts," I teased. It was James's turn to scowl and the blonde laughed twice as hard this time. I turned my attention towards her, ignoring how messy I felt.

"I believe I also the perfect shade of blush for you Miss…?"

"Hartly."

"Miss Hartly. I get the samples for the creams- need to stay moisturized you know, and usually give the cosmetics to whichever of my cousins need it most. But this shade would bring out your complexion gorgeously. Summer Kiss; it's soft yet…radiant," I practically purred, keeping my eyes half-lidded to drive home my words. At this point, the girl was so entranced she must have forgotten we were only talking about make-up, which happened to be the plan all along.

"That sounds lovely," she responded breathily.

"Let's go Mellie," James ground out, grabbing the blonde's hand and forcefully dragging her out of the hall. When she glanced back, I was prepared with my most charming smile. As soon as they were gone, Albus burst out laughing.

"You are the only man I know who can sound seductive when talking about make up. If I ever tried that I'd just sound gay," Albus admired.

"And that, my dear cousin, is why you have me to defer women away from your short comings," I said with a smile.

"Oh shut up," Albus said, rising from his seat. "C'mon, we'll be late for class."

All I could do was hope that luck was on my side and Malfoy would be held up by something. Maybe that brunette from earlier would occupy him or he'd remember he forgot something in the dungeons or even-

"Weasley," his voice cut through the corridor smoothly, a deep tone that could only be appreciated once heard. And boy did it command attention.

Albus had turned to face his classmate before I did as I tried to bargain with whatever deities were listening that if he'd just leave me alone I would stop trying to convince Lorcan and Lysander that sharing me would only be a benefit to all three of us. Apparently whatever deities were listening felt that wasn't a very good bargaining chip or thought that a three-way relationship between myself and the other blondes was as brilliant as I thought it was for when I turned around Malfoy stood there with a smirk that matched his ego.

"Malfoy," I replied, flippantly enough yet with enough bite to convey I did not want the encounter. I almost smiled at how happy I was with how well my voice was controlled- just another step towards perfection.

"Rough night?" Scorpius inquired.

"Not as rough as yours, it seems," I shot back, shooting my most dazzling smile at the brunette flanking the other blonde. She scoffed but I could clearly see her blush before withdrawing further behind Malfoy.

"Pity then that you're letting yourself get away with…this," Scorpius motioned at me, "on a regular night."

"It's a new treatment, Malfoy," trying my best haughty tone. "Once a week you are supposed to abstain from any beauty rituals and go au natural- but with a light coating of this new oil to not only let your pores breathe but also prime them against future wrinkles. Similar treatment for hair, too. But I guess you can't be worrying about such things seeing as Malfoys tend to loose that aspect quickly, shame really."

"At least I can handle a day without product and still manage to look impeccable," Scorpius challenged, visibly ruffled by my remark.

"Oh? When it comes to inner beauty, Scorpius dear, I have that in spades," I said throatily, slowly closing the distance between us. "You? You have the heart of a snake. Pity no one would want a cold reptile."

"Or perhaps you'd just like to know how much a serpent could bring to the table," Scorpius replied, eyes twinkling deviously as he too closed the room between us to where we were both painfully aware of each other's presence in our personal space.

"I'll leave that," I whispered just loud enough for him to hear as I flicked my eyes over his shoulder to seek out the brunette, "to a serpent who could bring something to the table."

While the brunette couldn't hear our exchange, her face turned a deeper shade of red and I smirked at knowing she probably knew where the conversation was headed. Scorpius, on the other hand, looked murderous. My eyes lazily flicked back to his and for a moment we held each other in a silent challenge, breath beating down on each other's face.

"Err, guys? We need to go to class…" Albus interrupted. Scorpius tore his gaze away and I watched as he fixed Albus with his serpentine stare.

"I'll walk you to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Scorpius announced, more telling Albus what was going to happen than giving him an option.

"I can make it there on my own, thanks," Albus said awkwardly, shooting me a look of unease. I just shrugged, turning my gaze back to the brunette, who was now glaring angrily at the back of Scorpius's head.

"Nonsense, I'll walk you," Scorpius insisted, maneuvering past me with a slight brush of the shoulders before leading Albus off. "Enjoy your day Weasley. Oh and don't make a habit of that new treatment."

"I don't think she's complaining," I replied, not watching whatever show Scorpius was trying to put on with Albus as I kept my eye's trained on the brunette. The girl must have realized I was referring to her and she looked back up at me with a wide eyed gaze.

The sound of the pair leaving paused, and I could practically hear Scorpius's mind going as he thought which would be more crucial to lose- Albus or the girl.

"She's not too picky," Scorpius finally responded.

"No, I would suppose not if she keeps company with you." With that, the footsteps picked back up and although neither of us really won this encounter, at least it wasn't as disastrous as I had imagined. Besides, when we had been up close I had noticed how his hair wasn't as well done as usual.

Deciding to keep up the role, I closed the distance between the girl and myself, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Her looks were not nearly as well maintained as the blonde who just left but I trained myself not to grimace at her split ends.

"Pity you're loyal to Malfoy. Have a nice day."

"Louis," she said as I made to leave.

"Hm?" I asked, arching one eyebrow at the Slytherin's use of my first name.

"My name is Bella," she said with a smile too big for her face.

"That's nice but unfortunately us Weasley's don't do well with women by that name. I hope you forgive me but I must be getting to class," with a final smile, I hurried off to History of Magic to hand in the essay that had resulted in the disaster of a morning.

"Oh, okay, but if you ever want a date for Hogsmeade I'm free," she called after me, and I couldn't hold in a chuckle as half the people in the corridor turned to look at who made the Parkinson girl act so out of character. Maybe I had won this one.

* * *

><p><em>Although I make reference to both with girls, it will be very minorif all referred rather than in passing. But encounters with other boys is completely fair game ;). Stay tuned for more Queen-ness!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have claims to nothing nor do I profit!

Thanks to everyone who left feedback/favorited/alerted! You guys are great. Hope you enjoy the next installment!

* * *

><p><strong>Princes of the Universe : Chapter Two<strong>

"Er…Louis? What are you doing?"

"I…have nothing to wear!" I whined, throwing the last of my shirts out of my trunk and onto the floor of my dormitory.

"By the state of our floor, I'd say you have plenty to wear," Lorcan said with a snort from his bed. Grabbing my wand, I spun around on the blonde.

"Don't make me hex you, Scamander!"

"I think he means you'll look wonderful in anything, Louis," the younger twin placated with a genuine smile. Lorcan rolled his eyes but I chose to ignore him and instead slung an arm over Lysander's shoulders.

"Always a flatters, Lys. However, I have it on good authority that Malfoy had a new outfit imported from Paris last week for tomorrow's Hogsmeade trip. Therefore, I need the boy look like he walked out of Madam Malkins and not the runway," I informed. "Unfortunately, I seem to be missing something of that magnitude with this current wardrobe."

"But that's where you got all of your clothes you already own," Albus pointed out from his spot on the bed. He seemed nonplussed with the current dilemma and while I did frequently find myself in similar positions, a bit of sympathy would help the predicament.

"Not all from Paris- you can't do that. I have styles from every fashion capital- Milan, Tokyo, New York City- even our own precious London. Being well rounded is key," I emphasized with a wink at Lysander. The younger of the two was much more inclined to react to my flirtations and touches, as seen by his arm secured around my waist. Lorcan was still ignoring me but I knew I could have him melting with just the right plays as well.

"I've never been to Tokyo! You go everywhere, Louis," Lysander announced in his dreamy nature. Chuckling, Al just shook his head. Lysander also took after her mother in most matters.

"Ah, Lys, you don't have to actually go places to get their fashion," I explained. Instead of clarifying the fact that I was not some jetsetter- yet at least, Lysander just frowned in confusion.

"Then how do you get your clothes from so far away?" Both Albus and Lorcan snickered and I had to hold in my own laughter.

"You know what, I have been to all those places. I'll take you with me next time," I promised with an affectionate kiss to Lysander's temple.

"Lys, how about you go check and see if Mum sent us the newest editorial on Wrakspurts? Don't want one getting in your ears again," Lorcan suggested. With a smile on his face, Lysander agreed and jumped from my arms with alarming speed to check on their owl. Glaring, I turned on Lorcan.

"You just lost me my best stylist," I accused.

"If by stylist you mean toy, then yes. But you know Lysander- he can't tell heads from tails with things," Lorcan responded pointedly. Grin spreading across my face, I sauntered across the room without breaking eye contact with the blonde.

"And I'm assuming you do?"

"Enough not to be entranced by a little hip shaking and faux waterworks."

"Hey, those tears were real when I found out my favorite shirt was too small!"

"You haven't worn it in two years, Louis," Lorcan pointed out with a smirk. My grin widened.

"Ah so you do pay attention to me…and my wardrobe," I added. Lorcan rolled his eyes in response. "Fine, I guess you win. We'll be leaving in ten minutes," I announced airily.

"What?" both Albus and Lorcan chimed simultaneously.

"Well, I can't go out in rags tomorrow! We need to make it to Hogsmeade so I can get an outfit," I explained. Noticing Albus had closed his textbook and was beginning to stand, I held up a hand- absently noticing that I needed a manicure before tomorrow as well.

"I was talking about Lorcan and I, Al," I said with a soft smile. "Besides, you wouldn't be able to tell cashmere from wool." I justified when I saw him prepare to argue.

"Err, what?"

"Exactly."

Lorcan, while he may be able to match clothes, was not what one would consider a stylist nor did he have a passion for clothes, which I knew before having him escort me arm in arm to the now lifeless town. In fact, I also knew that he had little interest in me romantically but our flirtations had become a basis of friendship over the years and lines were clearly drawn. Those lines were a little less rigid with Lysander and apparently my actions earlier had triggered his brother to draw lines for us. Little did he know that I wouldn't take things as far as I insinuated with either.

Granted, it would be hot with the three of us as such diverse yet attractive blondes to establish some sort of relationship and it was true we all got on well. But that was clearly not going to happen and it wasn't as much of a loss as I made it out to be as I still got quality time with both twins and could bed the rest of the school population. Or maybe the rest of the population in its entirety I mentally amended as I winked at an oncoming wizard in well fitting Muggle clothes. As his eyes raked over me, Lorcan forcibly pulled me along with a glare at the older bloke.

"Once again you've spoiled my fun," I teased with a jab to his ribs.

"I don't care what you get up to but when the guy is twice your age I feel some sort of responsibility to keep you on a leash rather than let you run wild," Lorcan said with a smile.

"If you keep it too sort maybe you should beware that I may bite," I playfully growled, nuzzling my head into his sort locks. Lorcan pushed me away, flattening out his hair but couldn't resist to laugh. Pleased that once again I could make the elder Scamander open up, I almost didn't notice we were passing my Uncle's shop. Thought coming to me, I grabbed Lorcan's hand and dragged him through the open doors of the Weasley Wheeze's shop.

"Hey-" Lorcan began to protest before he smashed into my back as I stopped shortly.

"Mama!" I exclaimed, abandoning my friend to throw my arms around my mother's small frame. "What are you doing here?"

"Mon bébé!" I was suddenly being fiercely hugged back. "Moi? What are you doing 'ere? You should be at zee castle!"

"I needed-"

"I told your Papa zat 'ogwartz is no good! Zey let mon petit prince wander around on his own outside of zee grounds!"

"Actually Mama, I snuck out," I admitted, not wanting her to go on her old rant on how my sisters and I should have been sent to get a proper education in Beauxbatons. Watching her expression darken, I quickly went on to explain myself. "But it was an emergency! Malfoy had an outfit flown in from Paris and I cannot let that prat attempt to outdo me without some sort of retaliation!"

"And he thought that the rest of his wardrobe was 'unfit'," Lorcan added in an uncharacteristically bold moment. He typically couldn't even manage 'hello' around the women in my household.

My mother frowned, tossing her long blonde hair behind her shoulder in a show of displeasure. If she disliked anything in particular, the Malfoys were at the top of he list. Not being the center of attention when it came to fashion was probably a close second.

"Oh Louis," she said, straightening the collar of my shirt. "You don't need to worry about zat boy. 'e could never compete with your looks. But I think I know just zee thing to remind him of zat!"

"Really mama?"

"Of course! If 'e thinks he knows zee best designers 'e is mistaken- now get back to zee school and I'll send you a package tonight," she assured, shooing me back to Lorcan. "Take 'im back and make sure 'e doesn't wander off," my mother instructed the blonde. Lorcan just nodded dumbly, momentary ability to think properly lost once again.

"Thank you mama- tell Papa that I miss him and I'll owl him soon!" I called behind me as Lorcan began leading me away from the shop. With a smile, one so flawless that I could proudly say I inherited, she waved us off. Lorcan was babbling something about how I shouldn't worry my mother by wandering off to Hogsmeade without faculty supervision and how he is making sure I get back to the Gryffindor Tower as fast as possible, but I was in no mood to tease him on his ridiculousness or to argue.

My mother, as the predecessor of my sisters and I, was the one who taught us all the secrets of playing up our natural beauty so if she said she had something in mind, it was sure to blow Malfoy away. Allowing myself a moment of being unguarded, I kept silent and let Lorcan continue on while I smirked to myself about the prospective outcome of the next day.

"So what exactly was your mother doing at Uncle George's shop?" Albus questioned the next morning as I bounded up the steps to the boy's dormitory, package in hand.

"I don't know. I was so wound up in the moment I didn't ask," I admitted, too enthralled with opening the package to give his questions much attention.

"Funny, she usually doesn't visit at the shop- too hazardous or something, right? Wait, why were you in there anyway?"

"Yes, she doesn't fancy the idea that some part of her person can be transfigured or assaulted just by stepping through the door. A sentiment I thoroughly agree with. The only reason I was there was to see if Teddy was working that night- you know he still does that part time despite his new ministry position- which I can't understand. He's the same size as me and Victoire showers him in designer clothes but he rarely wears any. I was hoping he'd have something new lying around I could borrow," I explained in a rush, carefully pealing back the folded edges of the package, excitement mounting.

"So was he there?"

"Oh my god!"

"What's wrong?" Lorcan asked, coming in to the room as I swung around, clutching the package to my chest.

"Mon cher, nothing is wrong! My mother has simply outdone herself- although nothing less can be expected from us superior Weasleys," emphasizing with a small spin of delight. "Malfoy will look out of date when I'm done with this."

Changing was a blur but after buttoning, zipping, and tucking everything in to place, I reemerged to earn gapes from both my cousin and close friend. Smiling, I made sure to put a bit more sway in my hips as I approached Lorcan, teasing his cheek with my hand before tapping his chin.

"Come now, gaping does not suit you," I purred. Lorcan glared for a moment before huffing and turning around.

"Guys we are gonna be- oh wow! You look great Louis!" Lysander exclaimed. Before I could respond, Lorcan grabbed my arm harshly jerking me beside him.

"We're going to be late," he hissed. Smirking, I glanced back at Albus who was now looking at his own mismatched outfit and snickered at how once again I made my point.

When Lorcan had finally let me walk by myself, the attention I got from my fellow students didn't vary much from awe. I snagged James's girlfriend somewhere along our walk to Hogsmeade as the older Potter had been unable to come today due to detention and she was eager to join us. While notably attractive, he had nothing to worry about but it helped for looks of the situation. Besides, it wasn't as if I was flirting with her, I had just offered her a drink at the Three Broomsticks- what kind of cousin would I be otherwise?

The fun was over before it even began, really. When I noticed heads turning between myself and another figure just out of sight, I steeled myself into my best smile, knowing just whom else could command as much attention. It was a good thing I made sure to train my expression before seeing the Slytherin because if I hadn't I wouldn't have been prepared for the sight of my rival. Malfoy didn't seem as lucky as his smile faltered before quickly being replaced with a smirk.

"Well if it isn't Weasley and his dogs. I'm glad to see that you managed to make yourself presentable today. Quit that ugly treatment yet?" the few behind him snickered at the taunt.

"Actually, I was just thinking you could use it. Your pores are taking away from the rest of the picture," I said with a sigh, lying despite myself. Gray eyes flashed dangerously before he crossed his arms and piqued and eyebrow. Damn, he really knew how to work his features to his advantage- I'd need to work out disbelief later.

"I love your shirt," James's girl exclaimed. Clenching my jaw, I cursed her ill-timed input and understood just why the girl was with my cousin- she had absolutely no wits about her.

"Why thank you," Scorpius said smoothly, eyes now dancing. "It's-"

"Parisian," I interrupted, getting the attention back to me. "I do fear that you must have had it flown in." Tutting, I closed the distance between us, pretending to examine the article of clothing.

"The one thing I must fault the French for when it comes to their clothes is that if you don't examine every article exceptionally you might find that the craftsmanship is…shoddy at best," I babbled, appalled with myself that my eyes weren't appreciating the finely crafted, slightly sheer button down that was neatly tucked into olive green woven boot cuts that were accented by distressed leather loafers and belt- but instead they were appreciatively taking in the sculpted body underneath the barely there fabric. While I was lean and toned, Malfoy had somehow become a bit wider and lightly muscled if his abs were anything to go by.

"Ah, look, threads loose already," I chided, tone diminutive of both the invisible threads and my train of thought. I went to remove the not-there imperfections but Malfoy caught my hand. Smirking, I drew my eyes up to meet his again. Leave it to him to take advantage of the last gleams of summer and wear such an outfit.

"Sometimes imperfections add to the overall picture," Scorpius countered. My smile went from one of challenging to one of false pity.

"That is just what people who can't achieve perfection tell themselves to feel better."

"Well then that must be your mantra," Scorpius hissed. Shaking my head, I stepped back but made sure that he didn't release my trapped hand.

"I dare you to find a misplaced thread on me," I challenged. As I anticipated, his gray eyes left mine and slowly trailed over my frame. The Henley I was wearing was Gryffindor red and clung to my frame to give just the right impression- the half tucked half loose look giving the illusion I hadn't styled myself as immaculately as I had. My pants were just as complimentary, a light rum tone worked with the vibrant top and dark brown boots hidden under the tapered bottoms with a matching belt to top it off.

I knew it made me look good and that the color would only emphasize that I inherited my father's dark skin tone as it always did and could tell Malfoy thought the same when his eyes reconnected with mine. They were wild with fury but also darkened by something from beneath the surface I couldn't put my finger on.

"Maybe no threads but one needs beauty in the first place," he hissed and I noticed the change in his voice and lack of witty retort. Oh that was checkmate in my book.

"Don't fret, Malfoy. I'm sure once you let me show you how to properly buy prêt-a-porter we can hide that small little detail as well," I said sympathetically.

"Out of all the things you could show me, Weasley, I think that would be the least beneficial.," Malfoy sneered. "Otherwise I'd end up looking like some…walking fruit basket."

"Oh darling but you already are a fruit," I laughed. Malfoy's eyes narrowed and glanced behind me before he broke out into a large grin.

"I do believe that would be more applicable for you as my track record boasts many more females and, just for you, will add another to the ranks tonight," he said coolly, eyes now looking past me. I didn't have to look behind me to know he was talking about James's girl and I felt a bit bad for my cousin. It would have been more if I hadn't know that James played the game just as well as the two of us and would probably have been over her by next weekend anyway.

"At least you take some benefit out of being second best; now I know why you've built such a large reputation for yourself." For some reason my stomach was still in knots despite having shrugged off my cousin's loss. Gray eyes pierced mine and I found myself being forced forward by my still trapped hand.

"I assure you that you cannot even pretend I am second best in that matter," Scorpius whispered in my ear before releasing my wrist and giving me a look that could only be described as purely Slytherin. "I bet it took you all night to put that 'ensemble'," he said with a fake French drawl that had me glaring, "but I rather like to spend my time getting more…enjoyment." His eyes went over my shoulder again as his friends laughed.

"And when you're done with having your child's play you might want to think about taking that to the big leagues," I suggested hand going out to teasingly tug on the open lapel of his shirt, while I was silently screaming at myself for my behavior. A sense of happiness settled in my stomach as his eyes turned back to me, widening beyond their usual disregard.

"And here I thought you were too much of a dumb lion to think logically," Scorpius joked with less bite. I watched as he backed up, a sign that signaled to his group of snakes that the encounter was over. His eyes stayed on mine as he backed away, proving he wasn't backing down but simply leaving. Getting to the perimeter of where it would be acceptable to act as such, Scorpius threw me a threatening grin before winking at the girl behind me. I heard Albus sigh, a sign that the brunette was most likely responding as Malfoy hoped.

At the last moment the blonde pined me with his gaze and for once the gray eyes were unreadable. When he finally turned away, I let go of a breath I realized I had been holding and let feeling return to my body. Energized and excited, I turned to my group who had all been lingering around boredly- used to these encountered but never interfering.

Looping my arm with Lorcan once again, I began to drag us all towards the Three Broomsticks, mouth going a mile a minute about Merlin knows what as I tried to decide just which lucky classmate I was going to take my now riled libido out on. Nothing was more of a turn on than a good row or fashion showdown.

* * *

><p><em>Our two boys have much more face-to-face time next chapter...feedback is always appreciated!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling therefore I own nothing.

Summer courses are over (never realized how difficult learning an entire semester in a month would be) so I'm back! Sorry for disappearing. Just saw DH part 2 last night and it was wonderful yet completely heartbreaking that it's truly over :(. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this installment!

* * *

><p><strong>Princes of the Universe : Chapter Three<strong>

I hate Malfoy. I hate his French wardrobe and his immaculately sculpted hair and most definitely his overbearing ego. And what I hate the most is that he could- and had used all three of those to snatch and flaunt Elise Donovan, the Seventh Year Ravenclaw I had been toying with for a week now. Because I couldn't just sit there and let that happen, of course, I snagged myself his favorite Hufflepufff.

Sophie was the only known girl who Scorpius had humored more than once and actually frequented regularly. So it was his fault we ended up attempting to vie for the attention of the other resulting in us getting caught by the typically even tempered Madam Hooch in a slightly raunchy situation. Of course the girls didn't get detentions for being out after hours or our escapades in the Great Hall but Malfoy and I were sentenced to cleaning the broom shed and lines for the next two nights. Sulking in horror as the dust of the old storage center collected in my hair, I was certain I truly hated Scorpius Malfoy

Never having been a fan of Quidditch and not acquiring the love for brooms and their memorabilia that much of my cousins had, I drearily sifted through piles of junk and mess with more care as to not dirty myself than to reorder them. On the other hand the blonde across the room was cheerily going through old broom piles and inspecting models and uniforms that were probably from before even our parents time at Hogwarts.

Of course Malfoy was on the Quidditch team thus enjoying our odd punishment. Glaring over at him I assured myself even further of my hatred towards him and began to plot the revenge I'd have my cousins take for me once these two bloody days were over. He even had me cursing, the git. Sighing dramatically, I threw myself onto a pile of dusty chests in a huff.

"This is what you get when you try to compete at my level," Malfoy said snidely from his side of the room. Readjusting myself so I was perched with perfect posture rather than my initial slump, I just scoffed at his accusation.

"Is that how you see it? You Slytherings really need to readjust your vision outside of that dank dungeon of yours."

"You just can't stand that I spoiled your plans for that brunette," Scorpius pushed, ignoring my comments.

"Not in the slightest," I lied. "I had no plans for Elise other than continuing our recent intellectual banter. She is quite sharp on most accounts- romance is obviously not one of those though seeing as she ended last night with you."

"So your sudden interest in Sophie had nothing to do with retaliation?" Ooh he caught me. Even with my actions so blatant I was hoping he'd overlook them.

"My interest in her? I believe you have it wrong, Malfoy. She ran into me at Hogsmeade and I presume she wanted to trade in her second hand Parisian threads for a taste of Italian craftsmanship," I smiled wolfishly at him before continuing. "Pity you can't keep hold on your possessions for long." With that he stopped sifting through his piles in favor of standing and closing much of the distance between us.

"Sophie knows she can do as she likes, she isn't some doll," Malfoy chastised.

"And I'm sure she wouldn't see your encounter that way. Maybe she'd see it as taking a taste of the knockoff that happens to be circulating the school but she knows what true quality is in the end. And as you must know after last night, she is very high quality herself," Scorpius teased, gray eyes shining extra brightly in the dimness of the old shed. I couldn't seem to tear away from his gaze as I responded.

"That she is. I am very glad she stopped going around with that knockoff as well."

"Maybe you'd like to join her?" His proposal hung in the air as I attempted to process the meaning behind it but his proximity made the walls seem to shrink around us. Before I could fully comprehend the magnitude of his words, his breath was on my face and a second later his lips were attached to mine.

While my brain shut off, my instincts went into overdrive so as his lips moved sensuously against my own, I kissed back with just as much passion. It wasn't a sweet kiss that was laced with budding romance or care but one that was made to explore and dominate the other. Malfoy must have not been anticipating me to react as such and let out a small growl before fisting a hand in my hair and dragging me closer. Unused to the rough handling I yelped and pushed him away.

Glaring and panting, I attempted to collect myself while he looked equally as disheveled. Still sitting on the trunks and having to look up at him, I opted to stand despite my exhaustion from the detention just to be better prepared if he tried that again. Scorpius was the first to break the silence.

"So the little prince is delicate," he smirked.

"Not so much delicate as preferring not to be treated as such by people like yourself," I countered.

"So you're admitting you can't handle me Weasley?" anger bubbled up in my stomach and impulsively I closed the gap between the two of us again, this time prying open his lips with my tongue and heating the kiss further. Thankfully Scorpius was just as eager and kept up with every slight lash, curl, and brush of my tongue. By the time we pulled away that anger had turned to something completely different bubbling in my stomach. This time the blonde was stunned into silence.

"I believe it is you who needs to determine if you can handle me," I whispered huskily, planting one seductive kiss to the corner of his mouth before brushing past him and out of the broom shed. Detention be damned, I couldn't stay around the blonde a moment longer without potentially losing my hand in the game.

Over the next day I trained myself to forget about what happened in the shed and the fact I left before detention was finished- something Malfoy was certain to mention to Madam Hooch. I anticipated her to barge into one of my classes and promise even more cleaning for my insolence but it never came. Even Malfoy was oddly quiet and I assumed he was playing the same ignoring game I was.

By the time dinner came to a close and I bid goodbye to Albus to go to the first floor classroom Madam Hooch had assigned us for our lines, I had pushed the previous day's incident from my head. Bolstering my self confidence for the tongue lashing I thought inevitable since it hadn't happened throughout my day, I entered the small room with a grim expression on my face.

Oddly, Madam Hooch barely looked up at my arrival before motioning to a seat that was stocked with parchment. Noting the lines on the board were just a section of the school rules, I sighed and sat in the rickety seat.

A few minutes later the door opened once again and I refused to look up as the blonde took a seat two away from my own. My eyes burned with curiosity to just look over at him but my mind stayed firm, telling me that it would only fuel his ego and take away from the punishment. Getting myself under momentary control, I turned back to the assignment and mindlessly copied the paragraph endlessly onto the page.

When the door opened a third time I couldn't help but turn around to see the newcomer in curiosity. A small girl who I didn't recognize was shifting her weight back and forth in a nervous habit within the door's threshold. She seemed to realize I had noticed her and promptly turned red before dropping her gaze to the floor.

"M-madam Hooch?" she inquired meekly. The older witch sighed, taking off her glasses to wearily look at the newcomer.

"Yes Fredericks?"

"The Hufflepuff Quidditch team is requesting your assistance. The bludgers are acting extra rowdy and we think they may have been jinxed," she explained, voicing squeaking in its high pitch. Madam Hooch flinched slightly before looking slowly between Malfoy and I.

"You two do your lines in silence and don't think about doing anything besides that while I'm gone," she warned. I nodded and dropped my head back down to my work. Scorpius must have done something similar as she quickly got up and followed the small girl out.

"Bumbling Hufflepuffs. Beaters probably just too soft to take care of them," Scorpius snickered. "If that's the case they'll all be given enough of a tongue lashing as to probably consider dropping from the team anyway. Hooch can be scary when she wants."

"Yeah, I've been waiting for her to go off at me all day," I muttered.

"Why?" the sincere interest in his voice threw me off for a moment, making me turn towards him. Any momentary softness that I thought I heard was gone and his face was in a cool smirk, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Well I did walk out of detention yesterday," I said lamely as Scorpius laughed.

"Weasley, I know you bloody Gryffindors think that us Slytherins are horrible people but we most definitely are not snitches," Scorpius stated matter-of-factly. I almost had the inclination to feel sheepish but instead opted to arch a brow inquisitively.

"To think I always thought you lot would be the first to stab another in a back. You're right, Slytherins are secretly warmer and more fuzzy than any Hufflepuff. I mean, you would know best." Scorpius just shook his head, smiling slightly before kicking back from his desk.

"As you've now experienced for yourself, us Slytherins and me especially, are anything but placid," Scorpius nearly hissed, mouth spreading into a suggestive smirk as his eyes danced dangerously. Cursing to myself at the fact he brought up the one topic I was trying to avoid, I tried to keep a cool appearance and opted to just shrug in response.

My blasé reaction must have grated at him as he soon pushed back from his desk and perched himself on the edge of my desk. Dutifully ignoring him and continuing to write my lines, I recognized the typical Malfoy impatience when he snatched my quill from my hands.

"Hey," I cried out indignantely, earning a snort from him in response to my childishness. "Give it back, Malfoy." Instead of listening he simply cocked his head to the side and nibbled on the upper end of the feather.

"Why should I?" he asked, question not sounding childish but merely inquisitive with the underlying 'what's in it for me?' Scowling, I went to grab it back but it disappeared from his hand. My confusion must have been written on my face as he smiled down at me from his perch.

"Silent casting, Weasley. Don't look like you've just seen a dementor," he laughed, tweaking my nose with his wand. Genuinely riled at this point I pushed away from my desk and stood up, barricading him in with my arms against the desk next to his thighs. His gray eyes were centimeters from my own and our breath mixed smoothly. The bubbling feeling of attraction threatened me as it did the day before and as his eyes taunted me silently, I closed the distance between us.

Our kiss was just as competitive as before but the urgency seemed to die down. As our tongues battled, I found that his hands were lazily coming up to play with the tips of my hair and tracing my collar bone while my own had each grabbed his outer thigh and lower back. As the kiss deepened I used my grip to pull him in closer to me, careful not to let our bodies touch but simply use the body heat to fuel our passion.

Despite his position, Scorpius did not relent in his fight for dominance and while my tongue seemed to tire and slow as time passed, his own was still nimble for the fight. Despite my coming fatigue, I didn't let him on to it and continued the battle of wills. Only when we parted did I comprehend he tasted sweet like a mixture of berries and mint. He seemed to be basking in a similar daze so I made no more to pull away.

Observing his face, I mused over how when we were in the act it was more on feeling and both of our need for dominance but afterwards I could be awed by his technique and the essence that was truly him. Not wanting to be caught vulnerable, I drew away. Malfoy made a throaty noise as we disconnected but he soon jumped down from my desk. Casting another spell at his parchment, one I was sure that filled it with the repeated lesson, he cast one quick glance at me as he hauled his bag over his shoulder.

"I believe that answers your parting question from yesterday, Weasley. I expect you to live up to your reputation."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

I started this story out with a general idea of how I wanted Louis to be but I feel that somewhere along the line that character got thrown out the window without me realizing until I finished this chapter. Despite that, I'm rather happy with how he's developing for I think it'll add a bit more to the story as it progresses. I hope you enjoy him just as much :).

* * *

><p><strong>Princes of the Universe : Chapter Four<strong>

Breakfast in the Great Hall was uneventful- which somehow seemed to be interesting to the rest of the student population. It seemed as if every house and year knew that Malfoy and I had finished serving detention together the previous night and the fact that both of us had taken the extra time to look our best yet didn't once look across the room or provoke the other seemed inexplicable to our peers. My typical gaggle of admirers had taken to seating themselves a bit farther away than usual where they made their whispers tactlessly apparent and it seemed the blonde was suffering the same treatment across the room.

Grinning to myself, I anticipated what was to come. Our blatant ignoring of each other was sure to sprout dozens of rumors by the beginning of first classes today and numerous more before this evening's meal, but none of them would come close to the truth.

"So you finally stopped beating around the bush and shoved your tongue down Malfoy's slimy throat, eh?" James snickered as he gracelessly sat himself down to my right. Sparing him a disapproving glance, I just shook my head. Well maybe a few would come close…

"Vulgarity doesn't suit you James. I would appreciate it if you didn't attempt the ill matched trait at breakfast when it includes myself and Malfoy as my stomach is a bit weak in the mornings and you wouldn't want vomit on your robes now, would you?" James uneasily edged over, but flashed me one of his signature smiles.

"Don't worry, Princess. Secret is safe with me," James assured. I just rolled my eyes and looked imploringly across the table to Albus. The younger Potter just shrugged lazily, used to his brother's ramblings. While it was all fun and games to the brunette, it made me uneasy how close to the truth he was hitting.

"If there ever was a secret I needed keeping you'd be the last person I'd confide in. Your proclivity towards using knowledge to amuse yourself is quite disturbing. As is this incessant fantasy that there is something between the Malfoy boy and myself. But if that is what whets your palate I'm sorry but you'll be holding out until Uncle Ron befriends an Acromantula," I drawled. In that case, maybe I should bring one back with me on holidays, I mused.

"Hey no need to get hostile," James defended with raised hands. "Besides, who could stand you with the way you talk?"

"The way I talk?"

"Yeah, it's like you took all of Aunt Hermione's old books and jumbled them together to make your brain," James snickered.

"James-" Albus warned, knowing this was one of the few topics that I was constantly teased about. And I was rarely ever teased, making it even more sore of a subject.

"It's called a vocabulary, James. Might be time you get one," I hissed. Once again, his hands went up in a defeatist motion.

"Alright, alright. Just going to point out that the Slytherin Princess over there has just as weird of a 'vocabulary' as you. It's like you two are in some sickly sweet romance- all archaic and gentlemanly while desperately in love. Not to mention it'd leave a lot more girls wide open for the picking."

"Your fantasies frighten me," I muttered, glaring down at my eggs.

"Now which of you would be the girl in this relationship?" James teased. It was the last straw as I let my fork clank to my plate and turned to pin him with a hard look.

"I suggest you stop audibly airing out your dreams. As you know rumors travel awfully fast even based off of the slightest misgiving- and if I have to suffer that wouldn't everyone be eager to know that the famous James Potter actually has problems functioning when it's time to do the deed? I'm sure all the women you are worried about will come flocking to you then," I hissed. Thankfully James shut up. The rest of our meal was finished in silence and it was only when Albus suggested we all went to class did I acknowledge my cousin again, giving him a parting nod.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh, Louis?" Albus asked as his brother briskly walked away from the pair of us once outside the Great Hall. I just shrugged and shot a smile over at Lysander who was absently walking the wrong way to our first class.

"Harsh? No. The last thing I need is some third year girl going about repeating what James was blabbering. Imagine what it would do to my reputation to add that to me repertoire!" I whined with false anxiety. Albus considered me for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"The fact that you have a repertoire at all reflects badly on you," Albus sighed. Frowning, I didn't get a chance to push Albus as to what he meant before Lysander looped arms with mine.

"Louis, do you happen to know what day it is?" the blonde asked frantically.

"Err…Tuesday?" I offered, momentarily thrown off kilter.

"Of course, of course it's Tuesday! Would you also happen to remember what class we have on Tuesday mornings?" he asked with a sheepish smile. When I went to turn back to Albus and tell him we'd continue our conversation later in the day, he was already gone. Rather than let my best friend's actions get to me, I turned back to the hapless blonde on my arm and smiled charmingly.

"Actually, I do happen to know what class we have," and with that Lysander was happy to let me lead him arm in arm through the castle. Any distaste breakfast had left me dissipated as I let the boy's sunny yet oblivious disposition lighten my own mood.

Being unperturbed doesn't tend to last long when the majority of the school's population constantly has their eyes on you, waiting for a juicy piece of gossip or the next dramatic move. But that comes with the territory and I've learned to take it all in stride as the best way to divert negative attention into positive attention is to give them what they want while staying on top.

Although it often seems that my rival realizes this fact too. Nor does it help that said rival also happened to take the OWLs a year early due to his father's career and the pressure he re-established family was able to throw about in the school system. The blonde was rather smug about being one of the select few who had been given such treatment throughout the school's history and still was inclined to show his gall in the class.

Thankfully potions was also a strong suit of my own and he had yet to usurp me publicly in that sector. It helps having two older sisters who were so obsessed with their looks growing up that they created their own beauty products in order to obtain perfection. Although perfection is hard to come by and takes much trial and error- which had all been worked through before I came along so out of the three of us I was the only one who truly could claim such status. No wonder the two of them always tease me about my morning rituals, I realized, they're jealous.

"…could you tell me what the key ingredient is Mr. Weasley?" droned Professor Corner. Supposedly, he had been friendly with my Aunt Ginny when they were back in school but I could never place any reason why any member of my family would ever befriend someone so bland. True, his hair hung immaculately against his well-sculpted face, but his slipshod nature and deploring monotone was just distasteful. Getting lost in my musings about the professor just as I had been lost in my earlier thoughts, I was relieved when Lorcan mouthed me the potion name to snap me back into action.

"Porcupine quills," I replied. The professor sighed before nodding and turning his back to the class in order to retreat behind his desk. There he looked as if he was using the old thing to defend himself from us as he wearily used it as a sort of crutch.

"But professor, why are we learning about Boil-Cure Potions? We did that as First Years," a brunette from Slytherin pointed out. Quirking a brow at what I had missed, I turned back to the sloping form that was the Professor and waited for an answer.

"We aren't learning the potion, Miss Bole. We are coming up with ways to alter it and improve it. Now, today's lesson will be one of theory. I want you to write out the ingredients of the potion and their effects on it and what counteracts said ingredients. Then come up with what you would want to add in order to improve the potion and explore it the same way. We'll discuss a few theories at the end of class and next time we'll be putting our knowledge of potioneering to the test," he announced, less than enthusiastically.

A small murmur of excitement spread throughout the class as written work in potions typically translated into a period of gossip. Stools scratched against the dungeon's floor and my classmates began to pair off only to be halted by Professor Corner clearing his throat.

"I intended this assignment to be individual work but anyone who wishes to work in pairs can do so and forfeit their points for the assignment as I'll take it as collaboration- thus cheating. And for individual assignments I assume this classroom shall remain silent," he warned. Begrudgingly, the class moved apart and I gave the sagging form of Corner a look of pity as he buried himself in a pile of paperwork that seemed to be taking over the man's desk.

Much to both Corner and my own surprise, the class did stay quiet and while I didn't thoroughly attend to the assignment, I did write down my suggestions for the potion before taking out a spare piece of parchment and beginning a letter to my mother in thanks for her speedy delivery and an account on how well everything worked out. I didn't realize I was snickering at my own written tale until my desk mate, a burly Hufflepuff whom I didn't know- really who still does seating alphabetically, elbowed me in the ribs. Scowling, I went back to writing in a more concentrated silence.

"Alright, I think you've all had enough time to come up with your alterations. Would anyone like to share their thoughts with the class?" Corner asked, hopefully scanning the room for any hands. Mine remained dutifully hidden at my side as my own eyes made sure they were looking anywhere but the teacher. Just because I was good at the class didn't make me want to turn into Rose and offer the answer to every question.

"Anyone?" he prompted again and I felt a tug of guilt at my stomach. While the man might be disgustingly unkempt, he seemed awfully meek and dispirited for a teacher. In a moment of pity, I offered my hand to volunteer.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley again. Please explain to us what you'd add to the potion and what it would result in," Professor Corner instructed. Flashing a brief smile, I stood from my stool in order to obtain the full attention of my peers before delving in to my well-known potion.

"Sure, Professor. The Boil-Cure Potion offers an ideal base for other cosmetic remedies. The best derivative that would apply to the most widespread trauma would be a facial cleansing cream. As you know, dittany is used to treat wounds and heal them miraculously and I find that one drop of dittany per litre of potion results in a similar binding effect on the skin, closing the pores. It should be added before the cauldron is taken off the fire and the quills added in order to counteract the creation of boils, which the original effect will now also reduce any swellings of redness in the applied area," I explained, pausing briefly to catch my breath and survey my audience, although most had already tuned me out and taken to staring.

"As for the two further ingredients, I cannot speak them explicitly as it would violate my own creative purposes and allow others to reproduce my results. What I can say is that one acts as a reagent to thicken the potion into a light cream- one of the lightest I have ever encountered, I dare say. The second as a natural cleanser and acne preventer which ensures you a natural glow and unblemished visage. If necessary, I can tell you these two in private but as I have been brewing the potion since third year, my face can attest to its success."

"Or maybe that's the cause of your ill-hidden blotchiness," came a familiar drawl. Stiffening, I turned towards the blonde Slytherin who was lounging, arm propped on the desk and eyes half lidded although dancing in amusement.

"I'm sorry?"

"Pores need to breathe, Weasley. Whenever you try to force something in an overwhelming situation, it cannot hope to live up to potential. Which is why you are subpar," Scorpius stated with a smirk. Opening my mouth to respond, I quickly rehashed his words before snapping my mouth shut and narrowing my eyes. Ooh he was good and I had almost overlooked it.

"I hardly think that you've found me subpar, Malfoy," I couldn't help but snap. Trying to get back on track, I let my mouth run. "Actually, I think you've found me to be the exact opposite. Which is why you're trying to deflect my success and make a sad, yet haughty attack. Quite frankly, your pores are huge. You may want to give my way a try."

"And I can think of a few things that aren't my pores you might find just as interesting," Scorpius practically hissed. Scoffing, I prepared a comeback but before I could deliver Corner interrupted.

"Great thinking, boys. After our potions have been brewed and tested for any negative reactions, I'd like the class to partner up and try each other's modified solutions. Although any that are deemed harmful or unstable shall not be tested," Corner hastily added, which caused some grumbling from the few Slytherins in the room.

"And Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley have kindly offered themselves to be the first of this example as well," Professor Corner added, making my jaw drop. Thankfully, Scorpius was a bit less affected by his emotions as myself, and he sharply protested.

"Professor, I hardly think that's fair. Who knows what he could do to the potion!" the blonde glowered.

"Me? What about you, you snake! I think it's more logical thinking about what you would do to me!" I protested. Gray eyes swirled around to catch my own and Scorpius's lips pulled out into a nasty grin.

"At least you admit that is the logical progression of things. Now that that is settled, I'm sure things will go a lot smoother."

"I am not-"

"Settled down! My classroom is not the place for your theatrics, you two," Professor Corner warned with a rare sense of finality to his tone. "Neither of you have to worry about the potions. I'll personally make sure each and every sample is safe. If this is going to be that much of a problem, then I'll deduct points from those that are obviously coerced."

Remembering I had been standing, I slowly lowered myself into my seat, hoping that the meaning behind our spat was lost on everyone as it had been on the Professor. Gray eyes were trained to the front of the room and I thoroughly disliked the smirk that was gracing his increasingly familiar lips. Scowling, I too turned to face the class as Corner instructed everyone to pass our suggestions towards him so he could review and do any necessary editing for next class.

When we were finally dismissed, I was in no rush to pack my belongings, as the blonde I was attempting to avoid was usually one of the first out of the room. When a shadow loomed over my desk, I curiously looked up to see who would be waiting for me. Groaning, I came face to face with the grinning lunatic that was James. I had forgotten he had also taken Potions this year, as it was prerequisite to becoming an Auror. As if he even needed to take the Auror exam- his father ran the department and if that wasn't a shoe-in I wasn't sure what was.

"It seems you really don't need my help spreading rumors about you after all, Louis. You're doing a good job of that yourself," James snickered. I just rolled my eyes, hastily shoving the rest of my books in the bag.

"Maybe to you corrupt minded few it does, but to me it seemed that the know-it-all brat tried to have it out with me. Over beauty potions no less! Does he not know who owns the most successful wizarding beauty supply chain in all of Western Europe?" I defended, faking being scandalized. James shook his head, offering me a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"To you, it's make up. To him, it's his next conquest. Just don't massacre him too much when you figure out I'm right. The Weasley-Malfoy feud is getting on well enough without you murdering the sole heir," James advised before giving me a salute and quickening his pace.

"Massacre him? Why would I do that? And it's beauty products! Not make up!" I called after him. Scowling and mumbling a string of curses in French, I glared after my rogue cousin. Did it really appear to everyone that I despised Malfoy that much? We at least it didn't appear to people that I was taken with the blonde, or so according to James.

"Oh yes, not make up indeed," came a cold snicker. I felt my back go rigid before the goosebumps hit. My feet turned me around on their own accord and I suddenly realized that the hallway had cleared out except for myself and the blonde who was now watching me predatorily. Well, my plan to linger behind the class had worked. Unfortunately, Scorpius wasn't as daft as I had hoped.

"If you can't tell the difference then no wonder your pores are so dreadful," I sighed. Scorpius just smirked.

"Still going on about that?"

"Actually no, I'm not going on about anything other than getting to my next class," I lied, trying to shake him as I turned to leave. Cool fingers gripped my wrist before dragging me backwards. Unprepared, I crashed into Scorpius, whose other arm came to wrap around my waist steadying me. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as my brain processed what I was leaning on was solid- as in all muscle and the images couldn't stop cropping up at a mile a minute.

"Why keep playing this game?" he whispered huskily in my ear.

"I'm not playing any game. I just need to get to class," I insisted again. Scorpius tsked in my ear and I could practically hear his smirk.

"So insistent on getting away from me yet you're the one not moving," he teased. Realizing that his arm was, in fact, loose around my waist I tried to control the heat rising to my face before extricating myself from his hold. Turning around slowly to meet his eyes, I put on my best glare.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Not even a thank you for catching the damsel in distress?"

"I wouldn't be in distress if you hadn't grabbed me back," I pointed and paused, before hastily adding, "and I'm not the bloody girl!"

"We'll see about that," he commented, tone foreboding. "You seem much more of the seduce then love to be taken care of and fawned over type."

"And you seem like the big talk and no follow up type."

"I'd dare you to find one person in this castle who would agree with you."

"Not everyone here can see you like I do," I replied, startling myself with my own words and successfully causing the Slytherin to shut up. After a short staring contest, Scorpius glanced down the hall.

"We should be getting to class," he commented. "Or rather, I should be getting to class and you should go off and enjoy you free period pruning yourself." This time I couldn't help but blush at being caught in my own lie. Scorpius just gave a softer smirk and shrugged before turning to go.

"I believe I have a letter to send out this evening. I've found the ideal time for owls to travel is when the moon is perigee," he said almost aloofly before rounding the sharp turn of the dungeon. Staring after the younger blonde, I couldn't help but wonder just what had I gotten myself in to? The nagging feeling at my stomach kept telling me this was only the beginning. But if that was Malfoy's idea of some sick foreplay, this was going to be a long…well whatever it is that was coming between us. And I wasn't going to take it lying down.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Harry Potter or any of its affiliations.

Hey guys...so sorry this took so long to put out. School started up again and it took me a while to adjust to being an upper level University student and then I just couldn't seem to make anything work without it seeming forced. I am pretty sure that I once again have a clear sight on where I want to take this story and now that I'm readjusted to life back at school you shouldn't be waiting too long for updates. Thank you for keeping faith in me!

* * *

><p><strong>Princes of the Universe : Chapter Five<strong>

If I were ever good at astronomy then perhaps I'd have given Malfoy's offer more thought. The idea of asking Rose, who was probably the only Weasley who would be able to figure out what the blonde meant, flitted through my mind for merely a moment before I dismissed it. Marching towards the Gryffindor Tower, I reflected on my behavior the last few days. I had gone from the cool, domineering Louis Weasley that everyone respected to the equivalent of a desperate and maladjusted third year. That change was something I would not stand behind.

Reaching the Tower, I quickly gave the password without my typical schmoozing of the Fat Lady and darted up the stairs to my dormitory. Throwing down my books I took up post in front of my mirror and glared at the reflection. Beauty was one thing but Louis Weasley shouldn't have to try to hard to achieve it. Mussing up my hair and loosening my tie, I felt a bit better with the image staring back at me. My face softened into one of my typical smug expressions and while only the outer part of the transformation was corrected, it was a good first step.

The second step would have to be a bit more deliberate as somehow Malfoy had me turning into a whining, hormone driven prat without me even realizing it. Trying to figure out the best way to start acting like myself again, I decided the most rewarding path would be to set things right with Elise. Grabbing parchment and a quill, I sat in my bed and began to detail how sorry I was for my actions this past weekend and expressing my hopes that we could still arrange our studying in the library at her will. Satisfied, I rolled up the paper and began my walk to the owlery. Thankfully I didn't pass any classmates on my way there or back, giving me time to regain my confidence in just who I was.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Smiling and joking came easier and I didn't feel the need to calculate every move I made. Coincidentally, more eyes seemed trained to me as I let myself settle back into my old habits. I still made passing flirts and screened my interactions but as I forced less the more embarrassed I felt about my previous interactions. Gallivanting around publicly with girls and haughtily telling beauty secrets? That was no way to stay the most interesting man in school. When I told Albus all of in his room after classes, he merely smiled at me.

"What?" I asked, propping myself on my elbows in his bed. Albus was perched on the floor despite it being his dormitory but he didn't seem to mind.

"I was worried I'd have to put up with that version of you permanently. I wasn't sure if I could handle your new outburst prone self," Albus admitted. Scoffing, I threw a pillow at him, effectively bristling his hair. Laughing, Albus smoothed it down and moved to lay across the floor with his new cushion.

"If I didn't know you better I'd have thought that Scorpius had tried something that made you get so crazy. I mean, since when do you let him get under your skin?"

"Well…" I trailed off, thinking about the odd circumstances that had surrounded the blonde and myself recently. Out of everything that I had deemed wrong in my actions that had never come up as one. In fact, I was more worried about how me no longer playing into his game was going to effect what we had going on. If it was all just a show on his part then there was no need for me to try and keep things going as I was not going to be that pathetic version of myself. For a moment, I considered telling Albus all of it but there was a nagging in my stomach that gave way to the thought that this was more to the game. Instead I decided to extend the secret a little longer.

"He's just been heckling me extra much recently. Must be the fact he's slowly becoming old news. Can't stay at the top if you don't have appeal anymore. I'm thinking it was just an attempt to ride my coattails back into the limelight. But not anymore," I said with a grin.

"Maybe I should talk to him and suggest that he leave you alone. If he's been bothering you-"

"No!" I practically shouted, coughing before flipping my hair in cover of my actions. "I mean I can handle it myself. Don't want him thinking I need someone to fight my battles for me."

"True," Albus agreed, not even taking in my odd behavior. "That might only serve to complicate things more."

"And things are already too complicated," I muttered, sighing and letting myself collapse back down on the bed. "Oh how ever can I carry on, dear Albus?" I flourished.

"If you want to have a melodramatic break down, I'd appreciate if you didn't have one in my bed 'cause I'm pretty shot," Albus responded.

"So cruel to lack concern for your own cousin's plights!"

"I'm pretty sure Lysander's bed is open though."

"Good point," I said with a mischievous grin before taking off to find the other blonde.

* * *

><p>"Oh, go ahead without me. Albus is most likely already in the Great Hall waiting for dinner to be served with his insatiable appetite. You know him, right? Sit with him until I get there," I instructed, waving off Elise as she insisted on following me. She had responded to my letter this morning and I had met her after classes in the library but instead of well versed conversations it was filled with thinly veiled advances and insinuating gestures.<p>

"I know _of_ him, I don't know him. You should know the difference Louis!" she sighed. Grabbing my hand, she pulled me towards her with a coy smile. "I could come with you to get your books? Then maybe we could skip dinner and maybe go back to your dorm where you could finish helping me with charms…?" she suggested while biting her lip. Disgust rose up in my throat as I realized her behavior was probably due to my actions the other day. While I had never been one to pass up a prospect even if Malfoy had already been there, the thought of kissing lips that had been ravaged by the blonde seemed to pale in comparison to getting the treatment first hand. Gently, I pulled myself free of his grasp.

"I'd love to but I have yet to eat today and tend to get cranky if I don't have at least one nourishing meal a day. I'll meet you there," I assured as I quickened my pace away. Thankfully the girl stopped her pursuit and just glared after me. As I rounded the corner, I let out a sigh of relief. When I had first set my sights on her it was her brains and refined looks that attracted me- a combination that I had thought resulted in a more subtle personality but unfortunately Malfoy and myself seemed to have brought out the worst in her and now I was in need of an escape clause.

Making it back to the library I spotted my books at one of the more secluded tables that Elise and I had taken up. The room was nearly empty except for a few older students who were probably focused on NEWTs studies already. Not seeing anyone interesting enough to stop and talk to I began my trek to the Great Hall, hoping that Elise had retained some of her brains and taken my exit to mean I was not thrilled with anything between us. If she did insist on sitting with Albus and myself, well, that would prove interesting as the pair of us had perfect how to scare away the determined years ago. It was just another necessary precaution with my looks and his last name.

"You look like the cat that just got the cream," came a familiar drawl. Slowing my steps, I edged my way up to the blonde perched in the doorway of some classroom. Deciding it was best to face him now, I stopped close enough that if either of us reached out it would be impossible not to bump the other. Gray eyes bore in to mine, neither challenging nor mocking but darkened with some sense of purpose.

"Quite the opposite, in fact. I'm hoping to be the cat that chased the mouse so deep into his borough that it won't bother him again, even if that means no prize for me," I corrected.

"Oh really? And who might I ask is this mouse?"

"Not you, if that is what you were thinking," I retorted with a snort before thinking. A small smirk came to play across the blonde's mouth.

"Wasn't thinking that. Especially since I'm not one to hide. Although you are apparently the type to stand people up," he commented blandly, turning his eyes down to examine his nails.

"Happened to be busy. Although I would like to point out that you are horrible at making riddles. If you ever do anything grand enough to warrant a portrait I'll have to warn the school not to let you guard Ravenclaw otherwise no one will ever get in."

"Or maybe just not any Weasleys. It wasn't even a riddle. If you happened to pay attention in Astronomy you might be familiar with such terms," Scorpius said, humor lacing his voice.

"I can find enough constellations to pass the class," I waved off.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really! My last star chart was impeccable- even found Cygnus. And look-" I exclaimed grabbing his wrist, "I've found Scorpius!"

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious. Too bad we aren't hunting for woodland creatures because I seem to have caught a weasel," Scorpius said, voice low and eyes twinkling. "I'm actually glad you didn't come last night."

"Why is that?"

"Because I was beginning to think it was too easy to make you squirm and lose yourself. I was worried if you kept trying to keep up you'd continue to make a fool of yourself and it would be all too easy to prove my superiority," Scorpius explained and where his haughtiness ought to be it was replaced with a trace of sincerity.

"Thanks for your concern but I was just having an off few days. And I was not trying to keep up, merely trying to understand what the allure was on the other side."

"Other side?"

"The side that needs to try to gain attention," I explained. Scorpius quirked an eyebrow, using the arm I was still holding to jerk me out of my spot and closer to him.

"Tell me, do I need to try and get your attention?" he whispered huskily, breath hot against my face.

"Is my attention that which you are trying to attract?" Scorpius didn't answer before closing the distance between the two of us. Lips hard against mine, it took a moment before I was prepared enough to fight back with matching passion. Dropping the blonde's arm, I gripped both of his shoulders before firmly pushing him back against the doorpost. Angling my mouth, I slipped my tongue into his own and roughly swiped his tongue into submission. Now pliant under my touch, the heat of the kiss was the focus for both parties and between nips, curls of the tongue, and the occasional clashing of teeth, both of our mouths were swollen and red by the time we pulled apart.

Breathing hard, I took a step back to find gray eyes once again observing me. Scorpius offered me a smile, one that I was unfamiliar with as it was backed by true emotion, and once again closed the distance between the two of us. Noses centimeters apart, we both just let the other's breath ghost over our face as the after effects of the kiss began to fade away.

"I much prefer you being this Louis Weasley," Scorpius confessed.

"Which proves you would be the submissive one in all of this after all," I pointed out. A rough hand came to brush through my hair, tangling itself near the base of my neck. Heat shot through my system and it became painfully evident how toned Scorpius was due to the proximity of our bodies.

"I'd like a chance to offer an alternative to that assessment," Scorpius growled.

"And I'd love to weigh your argument," I found myself responding.

"Not here," Scorpius said warningly, dropping his hand from my hair. Both of us realized the blatancy of our position and how exposed we were at that same moment, making us jump to opposite sides of the hallway.

"I think I have a solution to that one," I offered. Scorpius snapped his head back to face me with such speed it was lucky he didn't get whiplash. Realizing he let his eagerness show, he coughed and just tilted his head in question. "Meet me at the top of the dungeon stairs at the end of prefect rounds."

"Oh now you're the one propositioning me with a secret rendezvous?" Scorpius laughed.

"Although I might be a bit more upset if you don't meet me than you were today," I admitted with a smile.

"Actually I was most definitely upset when you didn't show up last night. Scorpius Malfoy does not get stood up."

"Apparently he does." Scorpius once again moved towards me and gleefully I noted that it was him who moved in on me each time thus far.

"I'll meet you there, but don't think that means I'm turning into some sniveling prat," Scorpius warned.

"You can't turn into something you already are," I said, patting the younger man on the shoulder. Once again, he shot me a true smile and just shook his head.

"Just you wait and see," he said with a wink. Leaning in to steal one final kiss, the blonde turned on his heel and went the opposite way down the hall. Pausing for a moment, I recollected myself and made my way to the Great Hall. Thankfully Elise had either not sat at the Gryffindor table or given up after I was past the expected time of arrival. Albus merely raised his eyebrows at my grinning face before rolling his eyes and continuing to devour his food. My pace was a bit gentler as I tended to play with more food than I ate, letting my mind wander to the possibilities of later. While Scorpius- no, Malfoy still seemed to think of this as a game, it had turned to a new prerogative. And if this was the way he wanted it, I was more than willing to oblige.

Making eye contact across the room briefly, a familiar smirk graced the Slytherins feature and I merely nodded my acknowledgement. It was just a brief escapade and while it was hard to think of him as Malfoy in the heat of the moment, it would only be harmful to think of him as Scorpius in the end. But the hint of fire beneath his icy gaze set y own insides ablaze and even if this was just some odd ploy form the blonde, I could not wait to get him alone and prove my own agenda. The blonde would be mine.

* * *

><p><em>Things heat up further between the two in the up coming chapter...<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Real life is being a bitch right now so I apologize about the lateness of the installment. On the bright side, the end of this chapter has a bit of a treat ;).

* * *

><p><strong>Princes of the Universe : Chapter Six<strong>

The perk of being one of the most liked people in school is that when you forget you don't have Prefect rounds the night you plan a covert rendezvous and have to ask to take over someone else's shift, seemingly out of kindness, it goes unquestioned. The bloke who was originally supposed to be on patrol was one of Albus's roommates- an unfortunate mass of mousey hair and large spectacles whose knack for suspicion and love for the rules was going to make him a well-fitted successor to my Uncle Percy. Thankfully politics has always been corrupt in the favor of…high-influence persons so instead of narrowing his specky eyes and droning on in his nasal voice about proper duties, he just thanked me and retreated. Apparently he really did take it as a gesture of good will. Maybe he'll be willing to vouch for me next time the Headmistress feels like giving me detention, I considered.

Well it would be proper payment for how dreadfully boring this patrol turned out to be. No wandering pranksters or couples hiding in the broom closet for a sense of privacy; not even a sign of Filch's evil cat! Although maybe things were more active towards the Gryffindor Tower, seeing as we notoriously are the ones who do get ourselves into the previously stated predicaments. Ravenclaws are too clever to be caught and Slytherins somehow always manage to outskirt prying eyes, sneaky snakes. Hufflepuffs were just too…nice for anything. And that fact was solidified by the fact that as I made my way down the hall, past the fruit painting that led to the kitchens, the castle was silent.

I usually didn't venture towards other house's common rooms, as it was a silent pact that each Prefect would take care of their own home base so any grievances would be fair spread. While my being there would be frowned upon, I was headed for even more dangerous territories. While Hufflepuffs would merely frown upon my presence, Slytherins might find it a threat. Hopefully the one Slytherin I'm interested in values punctuality. Although I may have given him enough extra time to get there on the chance that I might have made a stop at the kitchens. Smirking, I rounded the corner towards the dungeons staircase reassured that my craving for the apple tart the served at dinner bought be enough time.

The nerves began to edge back when I neared the stairwell, not seeing the blonde anywhere. Having promised myself that I would not, under any circumstances, wait for Malfoy I began to turn away but a shuffling in the shadows caught my eye. So he wanted to play sneaky, I thought to myself. Sneaky was something that was passed down through my Weasley blood so if some snake thought they could out play me in that, I'd be happy to take them by surprise.

Counting on the fact that he had yet to see me, I stepped back into the shadows and carefully edged my way around so that instead of coming at him straight on, I was inching up the adjacent corner. I almost didn't hold back my laughter at the thought of surprising him, my arm going around his waist to hold him steady and the look of momentary vulnerability that would cross his always closed face.

I could see the shadows moving on the opposite wall, amplified by the torchlight of the dank hallway. Pausing momentarily, I gathered all my nerves together to pull through with my plan, the thought of his expression driving my bout of mischief. Preparing to launch my attack, a sharp voice startled me so deeply I nearly fell out of my hiding place.

"Who's there?" a harsh snarl demanded. Okay, definitely not Scorpius. Flattening myself against the wall, I shut my eyes and hoped that the Slytherin would shrug it off to paranoia. Even with my given powers, it was now well past Prefect rounds and any excuses I could come up with would not adequately explain why I was hovering outside of the Slytherin common room.

"I know someone is there," the voice cut through the silence again. The shadows slowly began moving up the few stairs the separated myself from the other man. Slowly, my hand moved towards my wand, just as a comfort.

"Flint," an equally sharp voice sounded from the shadows across the hall. The shadow stopped moving. My adrenaline was pumping too much to note if I recognized the voice or not, stomach dropping as I realized I was caught.

"Who's there?" the voice- who I now knew to be Damien Flint, a fourth year if I was correct, demanded again.

"You really can't recognize my voice?" came an amused chortle as Malfoy emerged from the shadows. I almost let out a sigh of relief. Gray eyes were trained only on the younger boy, as if I actually wasn't in plain sight.

"Malfoy," he spat. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask the same of you," the blonde responded blandly. "Although I know you'll speculate until your brain implodes on itself, so I'll spare you from it. I was headed to meet with Professor Slughorn and I heard someone behind me. Thought I'd stick around to see just who was sneaking around the dungeons at night."

"I wasn't sneaking."

"So plastering yourself against the walls and hiding in half-dark shadows is normal for you?" Scorpius quipped. Flint seemed to choke on his words before letting out a frustrated growl. I felt a surge of pride in the blonde, smiling triumphantly. Steely eyes quickly flicked towards me and all that slipped away quickly.

"How about you just go back to the dormitories and I won't mention to Slughorn about this little…encounter," Scorpius suggested. Once again the younger boy let out a growl although this time it was followed by mumbled curses and loud retreating footsteps. I began to move from my hiding place but Scorpius turned his gaze back to me, eyes boring hard into mine and effectively making me freeze in place. After a while he cocked his head to the side and looked back down the staircase again.

"He's gone," he announced, turning back to me with a calmer gaze now. "Almost got yourself in a bit of a situation, Weasley."

"I could have handled it," I said with a shrug.

"Maybe. But it was quite fun watching you sneak up on Flint like that. Would have probably frightened back to the dorm, too. Should have let you go through with it, although I may have had a few hexes to counteract in that case as well," Scorpius teased.

"As if that little kid could do any damage against me."

"You'd be surprised with that one," Scorpius admitted, shaking his head. "Although you also thought you could sneak up on me, so your judgment is obviously not the best."

"I was not sneaking up on you!" I lied.

"Then what exactly was your plan with that? You know if you had your eyes in your head when you first came, you'd have noticed I was only a few feet away," Scorpius pointed out. I glanced back to where he had emerged from and felt my cheeks heating up when I realized he was right.

"Of course," I muttered, running a hand through my hair before glancing over at the smirking blonde. Rolling my eyes, I turned around and began walking in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius asked, voice carrying loudly in the empty hall. Glancing over my shoulder, I just gave him an innocent look.

"I do believe I was the one who invited you here tonight. You didn't think this was where I intended us to stay?" I questioned. "I believe we both saw how…secure this location is." Continuing on my way, I mentally cheered when I head his soft footfalls follow. Slowing my pace until he caught up, I glanced over to him and was rewarded by silver piercing by own blue eyes with such intensity I fought back a shiver. When his shoulder brushed my own, I tossed my hair over my shoulder to regain composure.

"So are you going to use your cliché Gryffindor nature and lead me to the Room of Requirement?" he inquired. Shooting him a look, I shook my head.

"Does this look like the way to the Room of Requirement?" The blonde just laughed and fell into step beside me. Quickening my pace a bit, I made sure to cut in front of him when I made a left at the end of the hall, now past the Hufflepuff dormitories and kitchens. Counting the doors, I stopped at the third on the left and tapped it twice with my wand. As it creaked open, I shot a playful glance at the other boy before leading into the room.

"I'd like to think this is a bit better than the Room of Requirement," I commented, leaning against the nearest wall before lighting the torches of the old room with a flick of my wrist. While I was going for awe, the appreciation on Malfoy's face was enough to make showing him my favorite room in Hogwarts worth it.

"What is this place?" he barely whispered, hands trailing carefully over the gold plated fixtures and old wood of an old desk. I shrugged, pushing myself off the wall to sit on the only couch in the room.

"I'm not quite sure. I think this is Helga Hufflepuff's personal study, but I've never really told anyone who could confirm this or not."

"Helga Hufflepuff…?" Scorpius repeated, eyes widening as they came back up to regard me. Definitely worth it, I affirmed. "But how is that possible? I've been down this hallway numerous time and have never seen that door. I didn't even see it when you were leading me until you began to open it and then it just seemed to appear."

"I honestly think this place belongs. I mean we know that there are numerous hidden rooms all throughout Hogwarts- some that the teachers don't even know of. The founders built this place each valuing their own need for privacy. This place looks like it would be used as a small study. Plus look at all the books and hung posters- mainly Herbology. Helga's specialty."

"You think this is all authentic?" Scorpius pressed, coming to wander from the desk towards the center of the room. Halting in front of where I was perched, he looked around at all of the gilded furniture and intricate metalwork that had been lost over the centuries. Finally his eyes came to land on me and for a moment the image of Malfoy I held for so many years seemed like a distant memory as he looked so hopeful and curious in that moment.

"How are you even able to get in here?"

"I haven't really given that much thought. Never had anyone mention not being able to see the door before."

"How did you even find this place?"

"Luck, actually," I admitted. "I have a well maintained relationship with the house elves in the kitchens here, but after one of my visits Filch's damned cat caught me and the old man was right behind her. Took a wrong turn down here and this was the first door I opened. I've tried the others- a few closets, a lavatory, and an old room that must be where all of Filch's old torture devices are stored. Lucky I didn't choose that door."

At that, Scorpius laughed. As in full on, heart felt laughed. Lowering himself into the seat next to me, I could only imagine the look of surprise on my face as I watched the blonde succumb to such natural looking emotion. When his hiccoughing began to subside, I quickly plastered on an impassive face and merely raised my eyebrows in question.

"You seem to have a decent amount of luck getting out of bad situations," he admitted.

"It's the Veela blood."

"Oh, I thought that's what makes you irresistible," Scorpius whispered against my ear, making me jump at how close he had gotten so quickly. Dusting off nonexistent debris from my pants, I calmed myself down and pulled back enough to turn towards him without encroaching too much personal space.

"So now you're admitting my charm," was my haughty response. Personal space seemed to be far from Scorpius's mind as he closed the few inches space I had created. Pulling myself back in to the situation rather than wherever it is my mind likes to go when it involves the blonde, I steeled myself and leaned towards the blonde. If we're going to be forward, I'm not going to be the one being backed up against the figurative wall. Especially since Scorpius was much too fitting to be the one up against the wall earlier today.

"Would I be here otherwise?" I was sure that Scorpius didn't even speak that sentence, merely breathed it against my face. I found my hands travelling across the couch and up his sides, pressing firmly to draw him nearer. Our noses touched and we both allowed our necks to crane uncomfortably away to allow our upper bodies to be pressed flush against one another. Sliding my hand up his back to his neck, I felt muscles ripple under my touch and a throatily groaned against me ear as his head flew forward to rest on my shoulder.

That was the last invitation I needed and my lips came down to caress against his neck, other hand coming to me my one back his neck, dipping into the collar of his shirt. Strong hands came and cupped my lower back at the same time his head came up and our lips met in a frenzy on passion. Unlike earlier I didn't feel that same surge of dominant power within the kiss. The nerves that came with that were enough to have me putting my all into it and other ragged breaths and guttural moans were too intertwines to distinguish what came from who.

Scorpius's hands slid from my back to slid under me and was shocked for a moment into thinking he was taking it a few steps farther than anticipated. Gasping in surprise, Scorpius took advantage of my vulnerable mouth and captured my lip in his teeth. Thankfully, even through that I was able to realize that his firm grip was not on my bum but he had hooked himself around my upper thighs. The relief wasn't long lived as I found myself lifted and pulled into his lap. The blonde was good for as soon as I was in place, his face delved into my neck and began trailing a mix of kisses and nips.

Through the pleasure, my embarrassment for straddling the other boy reared its head and I tried to push him back by his shoulders. My efforts were only rewarded with him holding onto me tighter. Not wanting to be outdone, I nuzzled my head into his to draw his lips away from my neck and back to my own mouth. Distracting him with the change up, I used my weight to force him backwards so I was now straddling him as he sprawled across the couch.

Pulling back momentarily, I smirked down at him. His eyes blinked a few times and I realized that they weren't gray anymore but so overrun by black pupil they looked a murky charcoal. Lips bruised and upper half disheveled, I couldn't help but feel achieved at having won over Scorpius Malfoy. Bending back down, I placed a chaste kiss to his lips, but he wasn't having any of that and one hand came to gently cradle the back of my neck as his mouth pushed against mine.

Breaking apart once again, I laid my head in the crook of his neck as we both panted for break. One hand of his was caressing the back of my neck as the other played with the skin he revealed from pulling aside by uniform. I hummed contently into his neck and was rewarded by a lightly rumbling of laughter in his chest.

"Like that?" he murmured.

"Very much. Although, I do believe I said you'd be the submissive one in this. Look who is under who- I believe I'm winning. Guess we see who really does rule this place," I said, pride lacing my voice. Scorpius tensed; body going rigid and hands stopping their administrations. Frowning I pulled back to find out what's wrong.

"Mal-"

"Get off of me," he hissed, moving his legs so it caused me to awkwardly scuttle across the couch so I wouldn't land on the floor. Standing up, he ran a hand through his hair and began to fix his own outfit.

"What-"

"Just stop, Weasley," he snarled. The coldness that had always been associated with the blonde before returned, and so did my temper. Jumping up, I glared at the back of the Slytherin's head.

"Look, whatever your mood swing is about is no reason to take it out on me," I yelled. Scorpius swirled around, eyes wide rather than the stony wall I was expecting.

"It has everything to do with you," he sighed. "I just… didn't realize you really saw this as only a game." I was silent, drawing myself up and cautiously regarding the other. Shaking his head, Scorpius looked down in an almost dejected manner.

"Forget it, Weasley. You're right, you win. Congratulations," Scorpius said, tone flat. With that, he turned to leave while my mind was still trying to catch up.


End file.
